


Breakfast and Bracelets

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5 +1, Anal Sex, Bracelets, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Talk, breakfast at the Gallaghers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Mickey eats Breakfast with the Gallaghers and the one time Carl asks about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast and Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote an actual 5 +1 omg! And it's fluffy and self indulgent and I hope you like it too!  
> Any mistakes are mine, and I typed this on my phone so hopefully the format isn't weird.  
> Comment/kudos please darlings! (:  
> Xx  
> T

"What the fuck is this?" Mandy asks, grabbing Mickey's wrist, fingerings the beaded bracelet on his wrist.  
"Shut the fuck up." Mickey said, taking his arm away.  
"But it's adorable. What's it say?" She teases.  
"If you want me to help you move, I suggest you shut up." 

***  
"What, did we swap out Milkovich's or something?" Fiona asks as Mickey comes down for breakfast the third morning in a row.  
"That a problem?" Mickey asks, helping himself to a bowl of Lucky Charms.  
"Not at all." Fiona replies, as Mickey sits next to Ian and they start talking in hushed voices. 

***  
"What is it with the men in this family playing house with Milkovich's?" Fiona demands on the seventh morning when Mickey comes down with Ian, sitting on Ian's lap as Ian fills a plate with pancakes. Mickey flips her off and Ian laughs, shoving a bite of pancakes in his mouth. 

***  
"Ian what the fuck?" Fiona cries on the thirteenth morning, when she walks down the stairs and the first thing she sees is Mickey Milkovich, pantsless and bent over in front of the washer.  
"What?" Ian asks from the kitchen counter where he'd been eye-fucking his boyfriend.  
"Tell your boyfriend to put some pants on!"  
"Come on, everyone walks around half naked!" Ian complains. 

"Look, the last thing I wanna see in the morning is Mickey's dick. Cover it up."  
"Well what if the first thing I wanna see in the morning is Mickey's dick?" Ian snaps back.  
"Why is Mickey naked?" Debbie asks, skipping into the kitchen.  
"For fuck's sake, get dressed!" She tosses him a pair of boxers. "And then get out while I cook breakfast."  
"Banana pancakes?" He grins pulling on the shorts.  
"Ian. Mickey. Out." 

***  
Ian is fucking Mickey on the kitchen counter, on the first day of his fifth week at the Gallagher house. Mickey's in the counter, leg on Ian's shoulder, chocolate muffin batter in his hair and on his neck, Ian pounding into him. Mickey's propped up on his elbows, grunting with every thrust. 

"Ian Clayton Gallagher, Jesus fucking Christ!" Fiona yells.  
Ian stills and drops his head to Mickey's shoulder, cursing.  
"Fi-"  
"Ian and gonna kick you and your horny rabbit of a boytoy out again!"  
"We were trying to make breakfast." Mickey argues, gesturing to the eggs on the counter and the tipped over bowl of muffin mix. 

"Pretty sure you're not going to lay down and let everyone eat it off you. Defeats the purpose Milkovich."  
Ian snickers into Mickey's neck,  
"Let's go babe." 

***  
"Are you like, Ian's boyfriend?" Carl asks on the forty-fifth morning that Mickey joins them for breakfast. He's sitting on Ian's lap, there's not enough chairs okay, and he's sipping his coffee, trying not to react. But before Ian can respond, Debbie chimes in.  
"Many people have completely normal, healthy relationships without ever labeling anything."

Carl stares at her, before shaking his head and turning back to Ian.  
"So? Boyfriends?"  
Mickey sneaks a glance at Ian, who slowly chews his eggs.  
"I like the way he smells."  
Mickey barks out a laugh and Carl wrinkles his nose in confusion.  
"Well what do you guys do then? I mean he's here all the time." 

"Well we mostly just fuck."  
Ian snorts so hard he starts coughing and Mickey jerks when Fiona smacks him upside the head.  
"Enough you little shit starter." She grabs a piece of toast off Ian's plate and shoves half of it in her mouth. "Yes Carl, they're boyfriends, now go and brush your teeth. You too Debbie!" 

"What the hell Fi?" Ian asks as Fiona heads to the fridge to make lunches.  
"You guys are dating, whether you want to admit it to yourselves or not. Do you even remember what your own shower looks like Mickey?"  
Mickey bites his lip and Fiona rolls her eyes,  
"Exactly." 

It's quiet while the boys finish their breakfast and once they clear the dishes and start to head upstairs she shakes her head,  
"Idiots." 

***  
"Guys, guys!" Debbie yells, running down the stairs, arms full on the day that Mickey's been staying with them for seven weeks.  
"What Debs?" Ian asks, pulling Mickey out of bed way and into his lap.  
"I got a bead kit and made a bunch of bracelets!"  
"That's awesome." Fiona says, setting plates of eggs and toast on the table. 

"Wanna see?"  
"Of course hun."  
Debbie goes around, handing everyone a bracelet, Ian's says Westpoint, with hearts on each side; Carl's said I love boobies. She walks around the whole kitchen, stopping when she's back in front of Mickey and Ian.  
"Here." She said, handing a tiny beaded bracelet to Mickey. 

"For me?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"Of course. I said I made everyone one." She says in a duh tone.  
Mickey turns over the bracelet, cheeks flaming when he sees it says Mickey hearts Ian with a heart in between their names. 

Ian laughs and slides it on his wrist, first bumping Debbie.  
"Thanks Debs."  
"Thanks Debs." Mickey repeats quietly.  
"No problem Mick! But you've gotta walk me to the store later! I ran out of yarn."  
Mickey tries to hide his smile behind his cup of orange juice but Debbie sees it anyway. She smiles back and bounces off to find Lip and Mandy to give them their bracelets.

***  
"So, the bracelet?" Mandy asks again, handing Mickey a bottle of water. They're both sweating after rearranging the house to better suit them since Terry's gone and not coming back.  
"It's just stupid. Debbie made it."  
"If you thought it was stupid then you wouldn't wear it."  
Mickey says nothing and gulps down the water.  
"You adore her."  
"She reminds me of you." Mickey admits. 

"Annoying as shit?"  
"Loving, innocent, head in the clouds."  
"Trust me, mine hasn't been up there for a long time."  
"Hers still is."  
Mandy observes the bracelet, the bright pink, yellow and blue beads on his pale wrist.  
"Mickey loves Ian huh?" She snorts. "She's sure got her head somewhere."  
"Shut up! I could." 

She looks at him,  
"Do you?"  
"I-" He pushes off the counter and stalks to the other side of the kitchen. 

"You do, you know." Mandy says softly later, when they're eating a pizza on the living room floor.  
"I do what?"  
"Love Ian."  
"I, no Mandy. No."  
"I think thou doth protest too much."  
"Shut up." He grumbles.  
"Really, it's okay to say it. Saying you love him doesn't have to change anything." 

"Everyone I've loved, I've fucked up. I personally have ruined them."  
"Mickey-" She starts softly.  
He flicks a pepperoni at her, effectively ending the conversation. 

The cable movie is almost over and Mickey's pretty sure Mandy's sleeping, her head hasn't moved from his shoulder and she hasn't made any snarky comments in awhile.  
"I love him Mands." He whispers, just because. (Because he wants to say it out loud, and it's late, and he had a few beers earlier, and it's just his sister dammit.)  
"I know you do Mick." She whispers back.


End file.
